History Screams
by maiuayame
Summary: This is a yaoi and it is rated m for very important reasons that I cannot say because I am suppose to keep this at a g rating for the summary so please look inside to read more and also don't forget to review. I will say this though history will scream and repeat itself until you finaly tell it to the fullest.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is excruciatingly important if you do not like rape, if you do not like yaoi then my only words to you are to look at the arrow on top of the page and click back to where you were. I am deathly serious this is nc17 in all terms. This is sadly a very dark one shot perhaps but if you review I will consider posting a second chapter. The rape scene is descriptive I swear by all means you are at the point of no return. Now then let's hear it for Ayame.

Ayame: Maiu owns nothing absolutely nothing.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and am not responsible for emotional damage if you are under 17 it is on you for reading.

**WARNING: **YAOI (Boy x boy), rape, incest, love, seriousness, dark

**You have been warned THE POINT OF NO RETURN**

It was mid-day and barely any of the gods were in the palace of the gods. This place was huge and although Horus had an idea of where he was he still wanted to go adventuring and see who he would meet or see.

As the young God ran through the long line of gold and alabaster corridors that seemed endless he soon began to race himself trying to see how fast he could run and how long.

He was still running after ten minutes of the same pace he was fast and had a lot of stamina. That was until he ran into his uncle, Set. He just barely came to a holt before running into the taller relative.

"What are you doing here?" Horus questioned he hated his uncle he played games and to this day his mother and cousin Anubis still have not found his fathers remains so that they could resurrect him.

Set just smirked at his nephew and place an arm on his shoulder "walk with me boy."

Horus was not allowed to help his mother and cousin yet because of his young age but who ever said he couldn't do any work under the table?

"Fine then," the young god followed him hoping his uncle would accidentally give him some hint as to where his father was and then he could help his mother and Anubis.

As they walked they reached Isis' garden his mother's favorite place to be of all time.

"So boy I see your mother is with my son trying to revive your father whom I have hidden away."

"You haven't hidden him away you've killed him!" Horus snapped at his evil uncle."

"My dear boy we are Gods no one can kill us not even each other do you know how long that could take even if we tried."

"I am well aware of this it doesn't change anything though as long as he can't be revived my father is dead and another thing my name is not boy it's Horus and it is a very fine name so why don't you try using it?"

"Well then this is a lot coming from the boy whose father is dead unless I tell him where he is hidden."

"What? No. Tell me I'll do anything Set, uncle tell me where you've hidden my father." Horus was on the verge of tears but he couldn't afford to cry now even if his mother and Anubis wouldn't allow him to help them he was still technically in charge until his dad was bought back.

"Alright then I'll tell you with one little condition…I may have you for the night."

Horus stared at his uncle and told him no he couldn't believe his own uncle would ask something like this of him in and if the court found out? Oh how his honor would be dissolve in front of his very eyes.

Being one for games Set went along with this foe quite some time until one day he'd had enough.

So when he met Horus in a room that only two gods could be in at the same time he had decided then that he would surely have the boy that night.

"Ugh Set let me go I told you already anything but that…I refuse to let anyone especially a male have me."

"I'm afraid you have no choice Horus."

Set slammed Horus down to the floor and quickly disrobed himself and Horus. Horus was doing his best to fight back but Set was centuries older than the boy.

Horus gasped as he felt Set's touch on his bare body. "Stop it don't-don't touch me!" Horus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Silence boy," Set said this after he slapped Horus hard across the face.

Set wrapped his hand around Horus's neck and pressed him against a nearby wall as he spread the boy's unwilling legs.

"Ra, I hate you."

"Now, now there's no need to bring Ra into these matters."

"Set if you do this my mother will surely-ahh" Horus nearly screamed as he felt Set position himself at his virgin hole.

"Your mother, will what?" Set snarled "she'll do nothing." Set said this as he plowed himself into Horus in one thrust Horus screamed in pure agony as his boy was intruded upon.

The few tears that Horus let slip prior didn't even compare with all the tears he was letting loose at that moment. He tried to do all he could to get the thing out of him but all his attempts ended in failure.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Horus pounded his hands against his uncle's chest. He was so wounded not only from the physical penetration but the emotional pain that he was being violated so easily by another male.

"Ugh boy you're so tight mm," his uncle came all throughout him this brutality could've killed any human, a magician may survive and a God would need time to recover especially one so young. Set left the young boy there to suffer and console himself in his tears.

But that had happened centuries ago and sadly as it has been said in the past what isn't talked about in history will only repeat itself until you finally get it through your thick damn head.

And so what happened all those centuries ago is happening again the only thing that changed were the faces and the names really. To tell the truth the does it matter that it's just Carter and Setne this time around.

It was going to happen anyway wasn't it? There was one difference Carter had someone to console him he had Horus and Horus understood exactly how he felt. But they both knew somewhere Set and Setne were both laughing about it in some palace room.

But in the Brooklyn House it was ever so quiet for only one reason no one knew anything was wrong and no one ever will.

How can history not repeat itself if the world still acts as if they don't hear it screaming at them to open it up and bring it into light.

**CUT: **It's over and I have nothing else to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had never wanted to see Carter like this, Carter was supposed to be kind of like him, and he was but Horus hadn't seen Carter was so much like him until now.

When he had first gotten there, it was obvious what had happened to the young boy, but Carter didn't want to show it. He remained strong until Horus reached out to him and he flinched, he looked more shocked himself than Horus as he dropped to the ground in a sobbing ball.

Horus put down his God like walls and let Carter cry in his arms until all that was left was quiet stop. Horsehead never actually told Carter they were equal but when that night it became obvious that they were.

Carter breathed deeply as he looked up at Horus and said, "I'm sorry."

Horus gave him a confused look as he said, "what have you to apologize for if it is any one to blame it is set and Setne. Carter breathed deeply again before saying, "No, I am your host I am supposed to be stronger than this."

Horus never liked to tell people what had happened to him but he knew for Carter to understand he had to. He began to explain what had happened that night many, many years ago. Carter looked shocked for the most part as he clung to the God. Eventually Horus laid Carter in his bed and was going to leave but Carters shaky hand stopped him.

"Please," he whispered, "please don't leave me."

Horus looked at The magician before lying next to him, wrapping one arm of protection around him as he began to hum an old Egyptian song of sorrows. Through the winds and for once, war became still and quiet.

**This is just an add on truthfully, if anyone likes it, I may make it a full story but I'm not sure, I apologize for any mistakes, I'm typing this on my phone so I'll correct it later.**

**I don't own anything**


End file.
